Rush Hour
by DivineJudgment
Summary: Peace is restored to the Mushroom Kingdom. But one day, as a new entity with powers beyond belief threatens the life of every single person on Mario's planet, Mario and friends will have to go to the end of the Earth to stop it, before time runs out.
1. Devastation of Restoration

_Ok, so I know I haven't updated some of my stories (Divine Innocence, SSB Revolution and Lone Wolf) but that's just cause I'm planning everything out because they'll be my longest and biggest stories yet! Anyways, I was thinking of another addition to the Mario Kart series and, well, this happened! Please R&R!_

Chapter 1:

The infamous Italian plumber sat on his doorstep, utterly bored. Nothing had happened in the now-peaceful Mushroom Kingdom and the plumber had nothing to do. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually _enjoyed_ Bowser causing trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom. Whether he loved it because it gave him something to do or because he always received a "victory kiss" from the princess, Peach Toadstool, was an entirely different story.

The middle-aged Italian plumber wore his trademark crimson "M" cap that covered most of his chocolate brown hair. His indigo eyes were half-shut and his hairy muddy brown eyebrows were arched downward. His red long-sleeve shirt was mostly covered by a pair of navy overalls, and he yearned for his clothes to be burned by Bowser's fire, if only to feel some type of heart-stopping thrill.

Luigi, his green clad brother approached his brother, carrying a pitcher of sour lemonade and two tall glasses. "Hey, bro. Perk up." His brother said, trying to cheer up his depressed bro. His ever-cheerful and slightly cowardly brother, Luigi didn't differ much from his red-robed sibling, except for his personality. Luigi was clad in an emerald "L" hat that covered most of his cocoa brown hair, and a grass green long-sleeve shirt, covered by a pair of robin's egg blue overalls. He kicked his new brown sneakers shyly, disappointed at his sibling's silence.

Luigi sat down and poured two glasses of lip-puckering lemonade into two tall glasses and then added two slices of lemon to the top of the cups for an extra kick. The two drank greedily, quenched from the hot summer afternoon sun beating on their backs. "I'm sorry I'm so bored, Luigi. It's just, well, nothing has happened lately." Mario apologized. Luigi nodded, accepting the apology, and proceeded to pat his buddy on the back.

Suddenly, the urgent flapping of Koopa wings could be heard. The two brothers looked upward to see a messenger troopa flying straight towards them. However, Mario couldn't help but think he knew the koopa. An old friend perhaps? As the koopa landed, Mario examined it more carefully. He was a blue shelled Paratroopa with orange-tinted scales, coffee brown pilot goggles and a faded chestnut mailbag.

Mario's eyes widened in excitement as he recognized the figure. "Parakarry! What are you doing here?" He asked. Parakarry grinned, it was nice having a reunion with an old friend.

"Oh, you know. A postkoopa's work is never done!" Parakarry answered. "I've been seeing Goombario a lot lately, not to mention Watt joins me from time to time." He then remembered the urgency of his message. "Oh, Mario! I can't believe I forgot! There's an urgent message for you!" Parakarry handed the plumber the message and added, "I have no clue who the sender is. It simply, well, fell out of the sky, as crazy as that sounds." He then waved goodbye and took off.

Luigi huddled around Mario as Mario ripped open the envelope. He took out the letter and read it aloud:

"_Dear Mario, _

_I am sorry to say that this message is not a happy one. Although you think nothing has happened as of late, something definitely has happened. Something you had and have no power over. If you dare to learn of me and my power, come to the castle. And come quickly._

_Signed,_

_Diov Krad"_

The Mario bros. glanced at each other, cowardice in Luigi's while Mario's reflected anxiousness and a hint of pleasure. _Just what the doctor ordered!_

_So, there you have it! Please tell me what you think! I released Chapters 1, 2 and 3 at the same time so I hope you enjoy all three chapters!_


	2. Arrivals and Entrances

_So, I released Chapters 1 & 2 at the same time cause, well, I felt like it! LOL, so uh yeah! Enjoy and R&R!_

Chapter 2:

The Mario Bros. put the letter back in the envelope and sprinted to the Mushroom Kingdom castle. The duo arrived at Toad Towns Grand Plaza and screeched to a stop as the pretty-in-pink princess approached them. Princess Peach Toadstool was running straight for the plumbers, panting heavily. "MARIO! LUIGI!" She yelled. The two caught the youthful princess as she approached the siblings and nearly fell over with fatigue. They all sat down at the Golden Mushroom fountain. The princess clutched her head to wipe away the tiny droplets of sweat and took in large gulps of air.

As Mario held her arm, he noticed she was shaking severely."M-mario! Someone invaded the castle! They took... D-daisy and Toadsworth!" The princess explained. The brothers looked at each other in surprise- this was no plan of Bowser's.

"Peach, who-a did this?" Mario asked. The princess shrugged and Mario knew that there was no way that Bowser was the culprit. After their conversation, the three hurried down the cobblestone pathway to Toadstool Manor. When the trio arrived, two frantic toads approached.

The quivering Toad on the right had a large white mushroom cap with red spots and was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a golden star sewn on and was holding a rainbow tennis racquet with a mushroom design. The one on the left was a female toad with a pink mushroom cap with white spots and hot pink mushroom braids. She wore a neon pink t-shirt with a tiny skirt and was holding a pink and white striped tennis racquet with a golden mushroom design. The two had obviously been playing some type of tennis before the invasion.

The male Toad on the right spoke first. "Mario! It's terrible! Grandpa Toadsworth and Miss Daisy are gone!" Mario nodded and then looked around for a culprit when the earth began to quake. Peach clung to Mario's arm, afraid of becoming abducted yet again. Suddenly, black storm-clouds formed in the sky and there was a bright flash of lightning. Out of thin air, a floating hooded figure appeared hovering above our heroes.

Peach tugged at Mario's arm and whispered, "Mario! That's who invaded the castle!" The entity then took out two tiny dolls. One was a bit taller than the other and had stringy brown hair that reached down to her neck and a tiny plush crown rested on top of her head. She had beady blue eyes and wore a long yellow dress with sunset orange trimming. The other was smaller with a wrinkly looking doll with a beige mushroom cap with hazel spots. He had tinier beady black eyes and a tiny pair of glasses. He had a broad white mustache that reached across his entire face. He wore a lavender button-down shirt covered by a majestic purple vest with gold trimming, and to finish the ensemble, he wore a crimson bow-tie.

"It's them!" Peach yelped.

"Grandpa Toadsworth!!" The Toads squeaked in horror.

"DAISY!!" Luigi screamed, terrified by his girlfriend's fate.

Mario, seeing how everyone else was in shock and wasn't about t do anything anytime soon, jumped up to grab his friends new forms. The entity saw him lunge and pulled out a scepter. It was made of shiny silver and a golden star stood on the tip. The enemy pointed it at Mario and chanted something that none of them could understand. A gigantic wall of fire formed in front of the villain and knocked Mario back into Peach's arms after screaming his catch phrase, "MAMMA MIA!!"

The five examined the flames more carefully, except for Mario who was in a bit of a daze, and it was then that they noticed that the embers were swirling and coming into the very center of the flames. Suddenly, an ear-piercing roar shot through the air. The five heroes covered their ears and Luigi, Peach, Toad and Toadette all screamed in terror. Out of the vortex of fire, a beast came that would make even Dimentio fall to his knees. A gargantuan koopa slowly crept out of the portal. He wore several spiky metallic bracelets that went along with an ebony choker around his neck. He had a fiery red mane of hair with two large horns jutting out of his head. On his back was a extremely dark blue koopa shell with golden spikes galore that covered some of his bronze scales.

The five Mushroom Kingdom denizens all whispered in unison, "Giga Bowser."

_That's it, folks! This is a bit shorter but the next chapter will be long, I promise! Please tell me what you think of this so far, cause I tried to add much more character description. Oh yeah, that outfit Toadette is wearing is what I imagine her to look like in Mario Tennis. Also, Toad's outfit is a modified version of his Mario Tennis 64 outfit, cause I think it looks awesome!_

_This Chapter's Theme: Phantom of the Opera from... well, Phantom of the Opera! Or the intro, or whatever. You know? Oh forget it..._

_Please Read & Review! Enjoy Chapter 3, which is out by the way!_


	3. Enter Giga Bowser

Name

_Yo peeps! So okay, I uploaded the first three chapters, 1. Because I like this story and 2. Because I'm not feeling the best and I'm lying in bed. I'm not sick (well, actually I might be) but I just feel kinda light-headed. Please R&R!_

Chapter 1:

As the five Mushroom Kingdom heroes stood in awe of the malevolent beast, Giga Bowser started scraping his foot, getting ready to charge. As he charged across the gardens of Toadstool Manor, Peach realized they weren't gonna make it unless she did something. As the giant approached, Peach flung herself in front of it and screamed, "Please, Bowser! Stop!"

But the beast didn't stop and he slashed the princess, sending her flying into a patch of daisies. (1) "Peach!" Mario screamed, sprinting towards the flower garden. The cloaked figure laughed, and then they heard it's voice. "Haha, stupid girl. This is not the Bowser that you speak of. This is an entity formed entirely out of darkness, created by the very book that spelled this world's demise." The voice was cruel, but it also had a hint of monotony.

Mario picked up Peach's currently slumped body. He took her pulse and noticed she was breathing, and that she may have just been caught off guard and got the wind knocked out of her. Mario growled at the floating enemy. "Just what do you want with us, exactly?" he asked.

"It's not what I want with you." The entity said. "It's what I want with this world- and the world beyond yours." The four looked at the robed figure in confusion. Why would this thing want our world? "But you shall know nothing else." The villain said as it commanded this Giga Bowser to attack the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom- excluding Peach.

Giga Bowser took in a deep breath and then spewed a stream of flames from his mouth. Toad and Toadette screamed and ran as fast as they could away, followed shortly by Luigi. The quartet and the unconscious Peach ducked under a large group of shrubs that were grouped very closely together and hid from Giga Bowser. Mario brainstormed for a plan._ What makes a huge stupid beast fall?_ He thought. Then, a plan hatched in his brain. He scrounged through his pocket until he found a mushroom. The mushroom was lemon yellow in color with large red spots and appeared bigger than normal mushrooms- that's because this was a Mega Mushroom.

Mario jumped out of the bush and taunted Giga Bowser. Being more brawn than brain, Giga Bowser became enraged and charged straight at Mario. Mario grinned slyly and just as Giga Bowser was about to stomp on him, Mario rolled backward and popped the Mega Mushroom into his mouth. Mario then became three times his size, almost matching the size of the gargantuan beast. Luigi and Toad cheered Mario on while Toadette was busy caring for the incapacitated princess.

_Later that Day_

Mario was relentlessly fighting Giga Bowser. The two had been matching blows for almost an hour. Something had caused Mario to be able to stay in his form, most likely the magic that bound Giga Bowser to this plain. The two giants were both incredibly tired at this point and were about to pass out from fatigue. Luigi knew that this wasn't going well. He had to do something, but at the moment, there was no way to even do anything without putting the princess and the toads in danger.

Unbeknownst to everyone at the wartorn palace, someone had been watching the entire battle from above. Someone had been hiding in the shadows, veiled in darkness. But now, that person saw that this was the time that her friend was in need. A lavender ghost with swirly pink hair, rosy red cheeks and a candy cane white and pink hat swirled out of the shadows, still unknown to the people below. She knew that she would have to help her friend, and she had to help him now.

Mario was huffing and puffing on the now destroyed palace gardens battling the gargantuan demon known as Giga Bowser when he heard a familiar voice. "Mario!" He looked down to see Luigi and Toad looking for the source of the voice as well, and when he looked above him, he spotted her- Vivian of the Shadow Sirens.

"V-vivian?" He questioned as she glided towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help! I'll never let a friend of mine be hurt!" She replied. Vivian's heart was beating 1000 miles a minute. She hadn't been this close to Mario for a long time, and now she found herself blushing profusely.

Mario shook his head. "Vivian, I can't let you get hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Mario, I'm not a little kid! I can help you! You know you can't beat this alone! And who's the one who can control shadows here?" Vivian replied, a bit annoyed at Mario's stubbornness.

Mario sighed but reluctantly agreed. Vivian grinned and took out her new weapon- a short wooden scepter with a metallic crook attached at the end in the shape of a crescent moon with a topaz gem that floated in the very middle of the crook. "Vivi, what is that?" Mario asked in confusion.

"It's my new staff. It helps me control my magic." She replied, glad that he noticed. It was then that they noticed the cloaked figure reciting an incantation. "I'll take care of that witch!" Vivian announced. The robed figure had it's eyes closed so it did not see the impending danger. As Vivian flew towards the mage, she strapped the staff to her back and brought her fist back in preparation for her attack. As she drew closer, flames engulfed her fist. "Shade Fist!!" She screamed as she slammed her fist into the cheek of the enemy.

Mario, seeing as how quickly Giga Bowser was recovering, decided that he needed to end this fight now. Mario then noticed that either Giga was growing or he was shrinking. He then looked at Vivian and noticed that she damaged the robed entity. _There's definitely some connection to that mage's magic and my ability to stay large._ He thought. He then knew that if he was shrinking, Giga Bowser would soon be forced to flee. So, to make sure no one else got hurt, Mario pulled out an old souvenir- a Smash Ball- and broke it. A brilliant golden aura surrounded Mario and he proceeded to use a special move of his own. He stepped back and shouted, "Mario... FINALE!!" As he said these words, two blazing dragons soared across the stage, pushing Giga Bowser back into the fiery portal and sending him back from where he came.

Vivian called to Mario and the plumber went to retrieve Luigi, Toad and Toadette and the recently revived Princess Peach. The five all went over to see what Vivian needed them for. There they saw that the hood had fallen off of the robed enemy revealing a young girl whose face were covered by a blue cap with a star patch on it, though bright lavender eyes were visible. The cap covered most of her silky blonde hair as well. She wore a baby blue dress with a star badge on it. The six stepped back in surprise and said in unison, "Merluvlee?!"

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_(1) The reason I said she fell in a patch of daisies not because Daisy was captured but because when someone dies, people say that they're "pushing up daisies." This was because Mario worried if she was alive or not._


End file.
